


John Watson's Curriculum Vitae

by Trishkafibble



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: CV, Gen, I'm not John Watson I just pretend to know his seekrits, Meta, Resume, screencap reconstruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishkafibble/pseuds/Trishkafibble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sort of transcript-cum-facsimile of the Curriculum Vitae page shown onscreen in The Blind Banker, during John's job interview. I can't 100% guarantee its accuracy, but I do stand by my interpretation of the blurry bits, as I put quite a lot of care into reconstructing them. Hope it's useful!</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson's Curriculum Vitae

**Author's Note:**

> Reconstructed from a gorgeous set of screencaps, provided by the hardworking and generous Aithine (http://sc.aithine.org/sherlock/). Using a mixture of Photoshop enhancement, intuition, and educated (by the internets) guesswork, I think I've gotten as close to a verbatim reproduction of the document as is possible from screencaps alone. The few bits that I'm truly unsure of are in red, including a multi-digit registration number that's so blurred in the 'caps that it's really impossible to tell even how many digits it is. The rest I'm quite confident in, though I warn you, some of it doesn't make the best sense--especially some of the clearest dates, which just don't seem to match up with the rest of the content properly. If you'd like to compare my handiwork with the screencaps themselves, they can be found at http://sc.aithine.org/sherlock/102/07/index5.html.

 

There. How do you like it? I think it's just peachy. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Reading the insightful comments below, I realize that I've made a grave omission--I never posted a link to the discussions which sparked my interest in John's CV to begin with! I highly recommend Wellingtongoose's meta series, The Semantics of Healthcare, indexed at her [Sherlock Meta Masterlist](http://wellingtongoose.livejournal.com/10230.html) page. She's currently a med student in London, IIRC, and she does a great job of explaining how the healthcare and educational systems in England work, and how they might relate to John's career. She deals with the many, rather enormous discrepancies in John's data by taking a very flexible approach, putting forth several different interpretations of John's training and service record, depending on what kind of career you want your John Watson to have. ;) If you're having trouble wrapping your head around his stats, her guide is just the thing!
> 
> PS: I've had a couple of comments enquiring about the font I used in making this reconstruction. The original Photoshop document on which this png is based has gone missing, but I'm 99% sure (based on my still-extant MS Word file for the project, and my own recollections) that the entirety of what you see here is done in Times New Roman.


End file.
